Alata
is of the Goseigers. He is a Gosei Angel of the Skick Tribe. Biography Goseiger Alata is a member of the Skick Tribe who has been the childhood friend of Eri. He has an innate ability to see through to the true essence of things. Unlike his Skick Tribe partner Eri, Alata is ten times more sensitive to the wind and he can easily pick up and track evil around the area. He, like Eri, also has a bubbly and positive personality. Whenever in a pinch, he never gives up and fights his way through. Alata truly believes in his moral of protecting the earth and everyone. He quickly befriended Nozomu Amachi and truly trusts him, rejecting Hyde's attempt to erase his memories of the Goseigers. However, despite being a strong leader for the group, Alata is usually an airhead and often does things before thinking about them. Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger to be added :See Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!!#Continuity and Placement for when this takes place for the Goseigers. Gokaiger Just a few weeks after Brajira's defeat, Alata unexpectedly is forced to face the sudden arrival of the Space Empire Zangyack on Earth, who rendered him and the rest of the Goseigers helpless. After the arrival of AkaRenger and Big One, he fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After losing his powers, Alata agreed that it was nice to lose their powers if it meant saving the world from the space invaders. Some time later, Alata and the other Goseiger temporarily regain their powers from their successors, the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, by stealing their Ranger Keys back from the pirates, changing them back to their changers to fight once again. However, during an attempt to regain the key for their ally Gosei Knight, Alata inadvertently lets all of the Ranger Keys become captured by the Black Cross Fuhrer and is forced to fight alongside Captain Marvelous against the revived Brajira. The duo work together to stop the Goseiger villain and ultimately the Fuhrer's forces, where Alata teaches Marvelous the importance of protecting Earth before returning the keys after the defeat of the ancient enemy with the Earth in the hands of the pirate heroes. Alata's powers were returned after the Gokaigers released the 192 Ranger Keys after the defeat of the Zangyack Empire. Super Hero Taisen , Go-Ongers, Gorengers (bar Akarenger), and Shinkengers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] .]] Alata, alongside his team (bar Gosei Knight), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident. The Goseigers attempted to fight the monsters of , only to be defeated by the Kamen Rider Decade as he was apparently hunting down the Sentai teams. When Tsukasa and Marvelous' ruse was revealed, the Goseigers appeared with the other Super Sentai through the , they then fought alongside all the other Sentai teams and against the alliance of Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack. During the battle, the Goseigers came to help the Kamen Riders who were in a pinch against the laser beams of , with Alata lending his Reflecloud Gosei Card to Decade for defense against him. This allowed an opening for the Riders to defeat him, revealing him to be in disguise. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Gosei Red appeared as part of a conference of the first 38 Reds led by Red Falcon, whom addressed the Ninningers and Zyuohgers as the greater Super Sentai pantheon intervened to save them from defeat at the hands of the titanic Gillmarda. Empowering the Combination Nin Shuriken to form Wild Tousai Shuriken King, the first 38 Super Sentai further imbued their successors with the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst, destroying Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Alata joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Flying Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in any of the matches, but his team was eliminated after losing the second round against the Swordsman Team. Appearances in other media TV Hand-Offs meets Gosei Red.]] Shinken Red puts his Shinkenmaru away when Gosei Red appears within the mirrored hilt walking towards him. Gosei Red pats Shinken Red on the shoulder and runs off while Shinken Red looks on. meets Gokai Red.]] Gosei Red walks to Gokai Red, who slowly lands using a swinging rope, and nods that he makes a good landing. Before walking off, Gosei Red gives Gokai Red a high five, and we, the viewers, turn our attention to Gokai Red while Gosei Red waves from behind. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Alata appears with his team hosting the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, a special event on TV Asahi during the run of Goseiger, airing an hour before. A compilation of thirteen Super Sentai crossover movies in half-hour parts. The movies had commentary at the beginning and end by the Goseiger about the teams and the storylines within the movies and along with that, they also talk about what's coming up on their show, they also cosplay as characters from previous series. Alata cosplays as Kenta Date (MegaRed), Ryouma (GingaRed), Matoi Tatsumi (GoRed), Kakeru Shishi (GaoRed), Yousuke Shiina (HurricaneRed), Ryouga Hakua (AbaRed), Banban "Ban" Akaza (DekaRed), and Satoru Akashi (Bouken Red). In the cosplaying, Alata is the only Goseiger who kept the same color, gender and alignment through all of his identities. (Red, male, hero). The only Red he didn't portray of the teams cosplayed was Kai Ozu (since he was a Dekaranger when the girls portrayed Magiranger) Alata as Kenta.jpg|Kenta Date (MegaRed) Alata as Ryouma.jpg|Ryouma (GingaRed) Alata as Yousuke.jpg|Yousuke Shiina (HurricaneRed) Alata as Ryouga.jpg|Ryouga Hakua (AbaRed) Alata as Ban.jpg|Banban "Ban" Akaza (DekaRed) Alata as Satoru.jpg|Satoru Akashi (Bouken Red) Stage Shows Akibaranger Gosei Red appeared with Go-On Red and Shinken Red in the stage show Akibaranger Episode 14 to grant the Inordinate Power of their teams to the Akibarangers. The Goseigers' Inordinate Power turned him into a Microphone. Net movies Super Hero Taihen Gosei Red appears in the Super Hero Taihen net movie, Super Sentai Murder Mystery! You’re the Great Detective!, holding 's as one of several Rangers and Riders holding Kamen Rider and Super Sentai merchandise respectively, when the Go-Busters explain to the net movie director and murder culprit Hiroyuki Kato that all of Super Sentai love Riders and vice versa. Video Game Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Gosei Red appears with his team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Super-sentai-battle-ranger-cross-arte-005.jpg|Gosei Red (Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross) Super-sentai-battle-ranger-cross-arte-020.jpg|Gosei Red (Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross) Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Alata/Gosei Red: to be added :Alata/Super Gosei Red: to be added Super Gosei Red (Dice-O).jpg|Super Gosei Red as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base Gosei Red is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with his Super Goseiger form being available as well. Super Sentai Legend Wars Gosei Red appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Gosei Red As Gosei Red, he has a Dragon motif. He pilots the Gosei Dragon. Gosei Red's main weapon is a sword called the Skick Sword that resembles Gosei Dragon's tail. As a member of the Skick Tribe, Gosei Red can use Gosei Cards of that tribe with his Tensouder. Arsenal *Tensouder *Gosei Cards *Gosei Blaster *Skick Sword *Gosei Card Buckle Mecha *Gosei Dragon *Exotic Brothers *Skick Brothers *Mystic Brothers *Gosei Bird - Super Mode= Arsenal *Tensouder *Gosei Cards *Gosei Blaster *Gosei Tensword *Gosei Card Buckle Mecha *Gosei Dragon *Exotic Brothers *Skick Brothers *Mystic Brothers *Gosei Bird Appearances: Episode 24-45 (flashback), 47, Goseiger vs. Shinkenger, 48-49, 199 Hero Great Battle }} Legend Sentai Devices The is Alata's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Gosei Red Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as Gosei Red. It was also used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) on three occasions and Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) on one occasion. *Don became Gosei Red as part of an all-red Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Action Commander Bongan. *When the Gokaigers became the Goseigers while fighting Action Commander Stargul. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *Alongside Ahim (Gosei Pink) when they became the Skick Tribe Goseigers while fighting against the leaders of the Evil Spirits. *Don became Gosei Red as part of an all-red Gokai Change when the Gokaigers fought against Basco's Gokai Red Ranger Key Clone while Marvelous was incapacitated. *To escape the destruction of Gigant Horse. *Don became Gosei Red in the second of two successive all-red Gokai Changes against Bangray's Dokoku Chimatsuri and Z Shin. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Alata received his key and became Gosei Red once more. - Zyudenchi= The , alternatively named in the toyline, are a special line of Zyudenchi that contain the likeness of the Sentai teams before Kyoryuger (represented by the main Reds). These Zyudenchi are in the same fashion as the "Legend Rider" lines of in the Kamen Rider Series. A Goseiger Zyudenchi, bearing the likeness of Alata, is part of the Legend Sentai Zyudenchi toyline which can be used in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O. - Ressha= The are Ressha based on the mecha, specifically those belonging to the Red heroes, of the ToQgers' predeceeding Super Sentai teams. They can form a unique combination of ToQ-Oh reminiscent of past Sentai Robos by switching with Red Ressha. The ToQ Changer toy is shown to have sounds for Legend Ressha of all 37 previous Sentai. - The Ressha associated with the Goseigers, based off of Gosei Red's Gosei Dragon; when replacing Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh, it forms ToQ-Oh Gosei Great. Also appears as an SG Ressha. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Alata is portrayed by . As a child, he is portrayed by . As Gosei Red, his suit actor was , his sub was . In the video game Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross, Gosei Red was voiced by , who also filled in for Go-On Blue. Notes *Alata appears to be a horrible artist, however, manages to summon the Exotic Brothers, however only once. Appearances * Tensou Sentai Goseiger **''Epic 1: The Gosei Angels Descend'' **''Epic 2: Fantastic Goseigers'' **''Epic 3: Landick Power, Divided'' **''Epic 4: Echo, Song of the Angels'' **''Epic 5: Magical Hyde'' **''Epic 6: Breakout Goseigers'' **''Epic 7: Protect the Land!'' **''Epic 8: Gosei Power, Out of Control'' **''Epic 9: Gotcha☆Gosei Girls'' **''Epic 10: Hyde's Partner'' **''Epic 11: Spark, Landick Power'' **''Epic 12: The Miraculous Gosei Headder Great Assembly'' **''Epic 13: Run! The Mystic Runner'' **''Epic 14: Birth of the Ultimate Tag!'' **''Epic 15: Countdown! The Life of the Earth'' **''Epic 16: Dynamic Alata'' **''Epic 17: A New Enemy! The Yuumajuu'' **''Epic 18: The Earth Purifying Knight of Destiny'' **''Epic 19: Gosei Knight Will Not Allow It'' **''Epic 20: Fall In Love Goseigers'' **''Epic 21: Elegant Eri'' **''Epic 22: Over the Rainbow'' **''Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie'' **''Epic 23: Burn! Goseigers'' **''Epic 24: Miracle Attack Goseigers'' **''Epic 25: Nostalgic Moune'' **''Epic 26: The Laughing Gosei Angels'' **''Epic 27: Wake Up Agri!'' **''Epic 28: A Father's Treasure'' **''Epic 29: The Goseigers are Sealed!'' **''Epic 30: Romantic Eri'' **''Epic 31: Never Give Up, Goseigers!'' **''Epic 32: Perform the Ultimate Miracle!'' ** Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku **''Epic 33: The Dreadful Matrintis Empire'' **''Epic 34: Gosei Knight Justice'' **''Epic 35: Find the Perfect Leader!'' **''Epic 36: Run, Agri!'' **''Epic 37: Excited Moune'' **''Epic 38: Alice vs. Gosei Knight'' **''Epic 39: Epic Zero'' **''Epic 40: Strong Alata'' **''Epic 41: Exploding Bonds of Friendship!'' **''Epic 42: Passionate Hyde'' **''Epic 43: The Empire's General Attack'' **''Epic 44: The Ultimate Final Battle'' **''Epic 45: The Messiah is Born'' **''Epic 46: Gosei Knight is Targeted'' **''Epic 47: The Trap of the Earth Salvation Plan'' **''Epic 48: The Fighting Gosei Power'' **''Epic 49: Fight Towards the Future'' **''Epic 50: Protecting the Planet is an Angel's Duty'' *''Come Back! Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Last Epic - The Gosei Angels are National Icons!?'' * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Ep. 25: Pirates and Ninjas'' **''Ep. 40: The Future is the Past'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also External links TV Asahi *TV Asahi's page on Alata *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Red *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Red's Change Card *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Red's Gosei Blaster *TV Asahi's page on the Skick Sword *TV Asahi's page on Super Gosei Red *TV Asahi's page on Super Gosei Red's Gosei Tensword *TV Asahi's page on the Dragon Headder *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Dragon *TV Asahi's page on the Taka Headder *TV Asahi's page on the Crow Headder *TV Asahi's page on the Ptera Headder Dice-O *Gosei Red at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Super Gosei Red at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Gosei Red at the Dice-O Wiki **Super Gosei Red at the Dice-O Wiki References Category:Sentai Red Category:Goseigers Category:Ranger Legend Category:Super Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Kosuke Asai Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Wind-elemental Ranger Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Dragon-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Mythic Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Gosei Angels Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi